Her Eyes
by Fauxhound
Summary: Chell has a point to get across to Wheatley, and she won't quit until he gets it. It's funny how much you can understand, feel, see, read, and realize just by looking into someone's eyes. Evil!Wheatley and Mute!Chell.


**Author's Note: No Chelley this time, sorry, guys. Also, I have no idea when this takes place, by the way. Use your imagination. And more Core!Wheatley, yaaay!**

**WARNING: This fic contains Evil!Wheatley.**

* * *

><p>Chell stared up at the monitor in the test chamber, eyeing the core staring at her menacingly. The core who betrayed her, the core who verbally abused her over and over. The core who was going to try and kill her. She knew he was growing impatient, it was audible in his voice. You could tell he was folding under the power, the anger, the Itch. It made her sad to see the one she once called a friend this way, broken and weak. It was so sad to see someone with so much power without strength, with so much control unable to control anything.<p>

"Well? Get on with it!"

She did not move, she did not flinch, she was completely unfazed by his hostility and anger. She was not afraid of him. She knew he hated that, but he would never be frightening in the slightest. At least he himself would not be, maybe the fact that he was falling apart was.

"Ugh… alright, what if I say please? Will you please solve the test?"

He had to know the answer to that, it was obvious how she would answer. She had a point to get across to him, she was not just a _tool_ for him to use. What made him think that he could control her, that he could keep her in check when She couldn't? Did he think that his fate would be any different than Hers was?

"Ah, luv, would you just get on with it? Please? Do it for Wheatley, good ol' pal Wheatley… P-Please?"

She remained stoic, but something inside of her was boiling. She absolutely _hated_ it when he called her "luv". At first, she didn't mind, and, in fact, she actually liked it. But that was not the same Wheatley that she ran around Aperture with when She was still in control. He wasn't the same charming little core she once knew. It was really a pity, she enjoyed his company. She called him a friend. She couldn't do that to many things in that facility, especially since most of them were constantly trying to kill her. He was so likeable, he used to be. Now, she couldn't stand to even look at him, but even so, there she stood glaring at him and holding back every single emotion from her eyes and body but one: determination.

"What do you want, huh? Do you really honestly think that I'll just go on and give in to you from you just standing there and bloody staring at me, because I won't. I am not afraid of you."

It was actually funny that he said that, it was like he had just taken the point she was trying to get across and said it aloud. And it only amplified the lie she knew he was telling her. He was afraid. He was deathly afraid. And as much as she would love to stand around and glare daggers at him all day, she knew her time was limited. The whole place was going to explode, and it was her job to fix it before it was to late. She would have to fight him.

"Get testing, would you? Augh, I really don't get you, d'you know that, you…you adopted cow, you?"

As if his words would spite her. She had gone quite a while having to listen to Her insult her(and she was much better at it), words would do nothing to hurt her. Calling her fat, teasing and taunting her cruelly about being adopted, and everything else would have no effect on her. She still did not move, she did not break her stare.

"Oh, I _really_ hate you! I honestly, genuinely, sincerely, truly hate you!"

The intense rage and fury in his voice made his words sound all the more honest. It felt like the thoughts she had just had shattered, because that really, _really_ hurt. But she did not show it, she never showed weakness, and she was not about to start now. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she turned and began to walk away to solve the test. She needed to stop wasting time and she was sure that doing some testing would let out some pent up frustration and soothe her aching heart.

"That got you testing, didn't it? Haha! I bet-"

Chell looked over her shoulder at him with eyes full of emotion. Too much emotion. They were full of so many things, anger, sadness, hurt, determination, betrayal, and another countless amount of feelings that she had never shown to anyone.

And it shut him up immediately.

But as soon as her emotions had shown, they were gone and she returned to the test.

Wheatley had never been more afraid.


End file.
